La Dernière Nuit avant la Mort
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Une derniere nuit, Draco et une autre Serpentard, une mort proche... la fin de la vie à Poudlard... Je ne peux pas résumé! Tant pis! On verra bien! OS!


**Coucou!! Hi!!! C'est Ima, comme tout le monde a pu le remarquer! C'est la première fois que je me fais un chapitre unique. Un one-shot en quelque sorte! **

**Disclaimer****: Seul le personnage féminin mappartient (la fille qui cache le plus longtemps possible l'identité du perso, lol!) les autres, eh bien... même mon chouchou d'amour, le si cynique et si beau _Draco Malfoy_ alias _Tom_ _Felton_ à ses heures, ne m'appartiennent pas. Paraît que je pourrais les emprunté un jour.. lol! Ah mais je le fais déjà, exacte! Je les torture bien d'ailleurs, parfois!!**

**Je dédicace cette histoire à deux personnes en particulier... Non, en fait trois. C'est pour mon Petit Poisson Rouge, qui me comprend si bien et que j'adore, pour Anaïs, tout aussi folle que moi de Tom Felton, et puis pour mon adorée Angel, ou mia protetta, que j'adore et que je n'oublierais jamais!! **

**Voilà, c'est tout! Maintenant bonne lecture! Et je ne refuserais pas les reviews ou tout autre commentaire sur ce chapitre unique**

****

****

**La Dernière Nuit avant la Mort...**

Que c'était bon de ne penser à rien... Etre assis, les yeux fermés et laissé son imagination de côté... Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y arriver.

S'il fermait les yeux, tant de choses venaient le torturer. Certains gravement, lui révélant des horreurs, d'autres sensuellement, le faisant gémir d'envie.

Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise, la stature imposante, froide et gracieuse, le teint pâle, les cheveux éternellement collés sur sa tête, ses yeux gris comme les nuages lors des orages, qui pouvaient prendre une teinte de gris métallique pur. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

Il avait décider, en ce dernier soir à Poudlard, qu'il donnerait le plus beau des cadeaux à Jenny. Jenny...

Un sourire rêveur et triste apparût sur son visage. Cette nuit serait la plus merveilleuse... et la dernière du nom.

Demain, le Poudlard Express partirait, l'emportant loin de la protection du château. Jamais il ne reviendrait et jamais il ne reverrait les personnes qui avait tant compté dans sa vie. Car lorsqu'il serait arriver, Lord Voldemort lui donnerait sa première mission, son premier coup de Mangemort... qu'il refuserait!

Jenny... sa dernière nuit avec elle, ce soir... Depuis un mois, ils dormaient ensemble. Avoir une chambre à lui tout seul, en tant que préfet en Chef, avait de sérieux bons côtés! Ils n'allaient jamais très loin, s'embrassant et découvrant mutuellement leur corps. Pas plus loin... Mais cette nuit, si elle le volait bien, ils décrocheraient la lune! Elle valait mieux, mais il ne pouvait guère lui donner plus.

Jenny Mécène, française et bilingue, était entré dans sa vie, un jour, comme ça, sans rien pour l'avertir. Il l'avait bousculé, s'était excusé. On se parle bien entre Serpentards.

Elle lui avait lancé un regard glacial qu'il n'avait pas compris tout d'abord. Depuis, il avait essayer de la comprendre. Tout au long des jours qui suivirent, il essaya de la comprendre. Elle était seule, toujours seule. Calme, plutôt réservée, mais avec l'âme d'une véritable Serpentard, quand les moments de se relever apparaissaient.

Un jour elle l'avait surpris dans un couloir. Il la suivait, et il n'avait pas trouver de justificatif à sa présence, pas très loin derrière elle.

_Espèce de... avait-elle crié. Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de m'épier ainsi?! Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas remarquer?! Toujours derrière moi, à suivre mes mouvements, mes déplacements. Tu as découvert ma solitude, ça ne te suffit pas?!

_Je ne crois pas, avait-il répndu, narquois.

_Et que te faut-il de plus exactement?!

Elle fulminait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Elle était si calme d'habitude. Il la préférait ainsi, éveillée, criant! Ses cheveux noirs lui encadraient le visage. Ils étaient si lisses! Et elle avait des yeux que jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir: violets, bleus et gris! D'où venait-elle?!

_J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu me détestes...

Elle l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillées, et un instant il avait perçut une lueur au fond de ses yeux. Maintenant il savait qu'elle l'aimait et que ce regard lui était destiné même si après elle l'avait caché.

_Pourquoi je te déteste?! Pourquoi toi?! Tu te prends pour le nombril du monde?!

Draco l'avait regarder, estomaqué et furibond à son tour. Oui, crétin comme il était, il avait penser qu'elle était furieuse contre lui, et seulement lui. Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit que de lui...

_Je vous déteste tous, à Serpentard! Je suis peut-être passionnée, rusée, et ambitieuse mais moi je ne m'abaisse pas devant un fou! Et je m'en fou si tu vas le lui dire!

Draco l'avait regardé, interloqué, avant de comprendre. Un sourire sarcastique s'était étendu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire sans joie en la regardant:

_Je ne m'abaisserais devant personne! Que tu ai cru ça me déçois.

Il s'étonna d'être _vraiment_ déçu. Elle avait eut une image de lui qu'il n'aimait pas. Et pourtant elle était vrai. Il n'avait pas le choix à l'époque. La mort, il en avait peur. Il ne restait plus qu'à se soumettre à Voldemort le bien nommé. Mais jamais il n'eut l'idée de la dénoncer. Et il comprit vite pourquoi elle était seule: elle ne voulait s'approcher d'aucun partisan de cet homme qui se croyait Dieu.

Oui, on avait presque l'image d'un démon, de lui. Dieu sous une forme repoussante. Il avait le pouvoir, tout le monde avait peur. Il avait droit de décider qui pouvait vivre et qu devait mourir. Ce n'était pas être un Dieu que de faire ça? Pour lui, à l'époque, ça l'était. Et il enviait ce pouvoir. Ambitieux comme il était, l'attirance qu'il avait pour Voldemort était très compréhensible.

Puis, pendant quelques temps, il prit la décision de la suivre et qu'elle s'en rende compte. Jour après jour ils se regardaient, et bien vite il comprit qu'une attirance entre eux s'installait. L'amour vu le jour sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Draco décida sur un coup de tête qu'il en avait marre de la voir de loin. Délaissant Crabbe et Goyle et leur lançant un sort de silence et de jambes en coton, il alla la rejoindre, prenant une chaise et s'asseyant silencieusement. Elle ne dit rien, semblant concentré sur son travail.

Une dizaine de minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de la dévisager et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tourné une seule page.

_Ca à l'air très intéressant ce que tu lis, dit-il soudain.

_Ca l'est! Avait-elle rétorquée, d'une voix grognonne.

Il avait sourit:

_Oui, je n'en doute pas, surtout que tu n'as pas tourné de page depuis... disons, une quinzaine de minutes?

Il avait prit le livre, l'avait fermé. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lever la tête vers lui.

_Tu me plais tu sais? Lui avait-il dit, ses yeux fixés dans ceux étonnants de la jeune fille.

_Toi aussi, avait-elle soufflé, avant de reprendre contenance. Non! Tu ne me plais pas du tout!

_Tu l'as di toi-même. Dommage, tu es démasqué.

Elle lui avait lancé un regard terrorisé. Il avait instantanément perdu son sourire.

_De quoi as-tu peur?

_Je ne veux jamais, _jamais_, avoir à faire à un partisan de Voldemort!

_Je ne lui ai rien dit. A quoi bon? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il te voit. Il te garderait au lieu de te tuer...

Et c'est ce qu'il pensait. Elle était tellement jolie! Il avait vu tellement de regards inquisiteurs posés sur elle. Il avait souffert sous le joug de la jalousie.

_Pourquoi? Avait-elle demandé, légèrement tremblante.

_Tu es trop belle pour qu'il te tue.

Il avait répondu d'une voix égal, énonçant une vérité à laquelle il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

_Alors jamais, tu ne m'emmèneras à lui?

_Non, je suis bien trop possessif pour cela.

Elle avait légèrement rosi. Puis elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, revêche et sûre d'elle:

_Je te ferais changer d'avis, tu peux me croire! Une Serpentard est très persévérante!

Et finalement elle avait eu raison, elle avait gagné. Elle l'avait largement persuadée quant à la folie pure de ce sorcier.

A présent, il préférait mourir plutôt que de le rejoindre.

La tête de Draco se rejeta en arrière. Il avait hâte que Jenny arrive. Le désir montait déjà très haut. Et il ne lui avait pas encore dit la décision qu'il avait prise... de mourir.

On toqua à sa porte. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour réprimer son envie, et il autorisa la personne à entrer. Il savait très bien que c'était elle.

_Draco... Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il l'attira sur ses genoux, la regardant de ses yeux brillants, brûlants. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, intensifiant leur baiser de plus en plus. Draco avait envie de la mettre dans son lit et de continuer. Mais il s'arracha à elle. Il devait lui parler. Avant.

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ses derniers temps, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et j'ai pris ma décision.

La jeune fille se raidit dans ses bras, et il lui caressa le ventre, le dos, les hanches. Il y eut l'effet escompté; elle se détendit.

_Je vais refuser de servir Voldemort. Je préfère mourir que de me plier devant lui...

_Non!

Elle avait émit ce petit cri de désespoir, sachant que la mort était la seule chose qui attendait Draco, près de Lord Voldemort.

_Mais avant de partir, je voudrais... que cette nuit soit la plus belle.

Le sous-entendu était très explicite. Jenny se tendit, puis se détendit aussitôt.

_Sa peut se faire répondit-elle, à moitié triste. Ce sera notre dernière nuit, je suppose?

_Oui...

Il l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement tout d'abord, puis ne voyant aucune résistance et sentant le désir de Jenny, il l'embrassa plus fougueusement. Elle s'accrocha à lui, mit une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, tandis que Draco la soulevait et l'apportait sur le lit. Il l'étendit et s'allongea au-dessus d'elle. Ils étaient emportés par des vagues de tendresse et de désir, l'un envers l'autre. Plus rien n'existait que leurs deux corps, proches et encore trop loin pour eux.

Draco déshabilla Jenny fiévreusement. Elle se laissa d'abord faire, avant de l'imiter, beaucoup plus subtilement.

Leurs vêtements fusèrent à travers la chambre alors qu'ils se caressaient sans vraiment réfléchir, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il lui embrassa le cou, lui mordilla l'oreille, la fit saigner à un endroit au-dessus de sa poitrine. Et elle, elle haletait, criait presque. Il essayait justement de l'amener à pousser des cris, pour la sentir vibrer dans ses bras.

Mais une Serpentard le reste toute sa vie, même avec son bien-aimé. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Draco se retrouva allonger sur le dos, avec Jenny au-dessus. C'était elle maintenant qui dirigerait.

Elle le fit gémir tout autant qu'elle. Elle lui fit subir les mêmes tortures, arrêtant ses baisers ou ses caresses au moment le plus crucial.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco veuille vraiment la faire sienne. Il reprit sa position de dirigeant, et la caressa dans les parties les plus intimes d'elle-même.

Quand il la sentit prête, il n'hésita qu'une seconde...

Draco fût le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le corps parfait et tellement beau de son amour, il poussa un soupir de réel bonheur. Il l'encercla délicatement dans ses bras et Jenny, toujours endormis, se lova plus encore contre son torse. Il la sentit, son corps nu près du sien. Il sourit. Il aimerait qu'elle se réveille. Mais ce serait trop souffrir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il eut une idée. Une idée horrible, et totalement Serpentard envers elle. Personne ne savait pour leur relation. Jenny était tellement oubliée... Peut-être Dumbledor était-il le seul à savoir? Il n'en doutait pas...

Alors, si cela ne dérangeait personne, il allait le faire... Peu importe les conséquences. Le sortilège d'Oublie était le seul qui donnerait à Jenny la chance d'avoir une vie normal, sans, sur sa conscience, la mort de son premier amour.

Il desserra son étreinte autour d'elle et se leva. Il s'assied sur le lit, la regarda tendrement et s'approcha d'elle.

Une dernière fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmura:

_Excuse-moi mon Coeur, mais si je ne le fais pas, je crois que je le regretterais. Te laisser seul, je ne peux pas... Excuse-moi.

Il se leva, chercha sa robe et prit sa baguette. Au moment où il la levait, Jenny se réveilla et tourna sa tête vers lui, légèrement endormie, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pu pas en supporter plus. Il ferma les yeux et lança le sortilège, pensant si fort à ce qu'il souhaitait lui faire oublier, qu'il en eut mal à la tête.

__Oubliette_!

__Non!!_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Draco n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux errèrent sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Elle dormait à nouveau. Sûrement assommée par le sortilège.

Il prit ses affaires dans la chambre. Il eut du mal à tout retrouver. Puis il sortit, la laissant seul. Seulement, il ne savait qu'il venait d'oublier une de ses chaussettes...

Il ne s'attarda pas dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il descendit directement dans les couloirs, et erra... jusqu'à un banc, à l'abandon, où il s'assit. Sa tête dans ses mains, il eut envie de se tuer sur le champs. Ca faisait trop mal!

Aucune larme ne coula. Jamais il n'avait pleuré, et sûrement, jamais il ne pleurerait. Il tapa du poing sur le banc. Celui-ci se cassa et Draco ne fit rien pour arrêter sa chute. Ebranlé, meurtris par tous les morceaux qui venaient de s'abattre sur lui, assied au milieu des débris, s'appuyant sur le mur, il eut envie de tout détruire.

_Ton geste était très courageux Draco. Mais un peu irréfléchi, dit une voix douce et vieille.

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'enlever ses mains de son visage pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

_Je me doutais que vous seriez au courant de tout, professeur, répondit-il.

_Dîtes-moi juste, jeune Malfoy, que va-t-elle dire quand elle saura qu'elle a oublié une partie de son année? Que va-t-elle dire quand elle saura qu'aujourd'hui elle a finit Poudlard et qu'elle rentre chez elle, sans se souvenir de quel jour il est?

_Merde! Cracha Draco en envoyant un coup furieux sur le mur. Merde, merde! Je n'aurais jamais dû être si proche d'elle!

_Je crois que cela a été bénéfique.

_Vous appelez ça bénéfique? Hurla le jeune homme. Je vais me faire tuer! Personne ne se souciera de ma mort! Elle ne se souviendra plus de moi!

_Je peux vos promettre qu'elle se souviendra de vous. Petit à petit ses souvenirs reviendront. Se sera sûrement douloureux au début. Mais moins qu'à la normal.

_Non! Il ne faut pas! Elle souffrira!

_Draco, tu lui as retiré sa mémoire. Son esprit sera embrumé. Mais son corps n'oubliera pas. Il se souviendra et réveillera sa mémoire. Elle finira par savoir.

_Merde! Recommença Draco.

Son poing s'abattit à nouveau sur le mur. De toute façon, plus rien ne comptait; ni la vie, ni la mort. Mais il préférait quand même mourir.

Si il échappait à Voldemort, il serait poursuivit. Ce ne serait plus une vie... mais de la survie! Et il n'en voulait pas!

_Dîtes-moi juste, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes-vous protéger pendant cette nuit?

La signification de la question échappa tout d'abord au jeune homme. Protégé?... Non! Elle pourrait être...? 

Son visage se décomposa.

_Je vois que vous comprenez... Et apparemment la réponse est "non". Alors, si elle est enceinte, il faudra lui dire la vérité.

_Il... Il y a peu de chance que sa arrive, n'est-ce pas? Gémit Draco, tremblant tout à coup.

_Je pense qu'il y a plutôt peu de chance que cela n'arrive pas...

_Alors... Dumbledor... professeur... S'il vous plaît, je voudrais... je vous en supplie...

_Je m'occuperais d'elle Draco. Je peux vous le promettre. Mais je préférerais que vous restiez en vie pour vous en occuper vous-même... ce serait mieux pour elle.

Draco eut un rire sans joie, froid:

_Vous croyez vraiment que ce fou de Voldemort me laissera en vie, comme ça?

_Non, mais j'avais penser à vous cachez, vos et Jenny, en utilisant le sort du Gardien du Secret.

_Fermez-la! La dernière fois que ce sortilège a été utilisé, James et Lily Potter sont morts! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt! Je ne veux pas que Jenny soit mêlé à ça! Elle m'a trop aidé pour en supporter davantage!

_J'avais pensé que Harry Potter ferait un bon Gardien.

Si la rage n'avait pas empêcher Draco de faire un geste, il aurait craché sur Dumbledor. Harry Potter?! Plutôt mourir!

_Je m'en vais. Je pars maintenant. Voldemort me retrouvera très facilement.

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi... Tu peux partir. Mais si tu arrives à en sortir vivant... viens me voir. Promets-le, Draco Malfoy.

_Je le jure Dumbledor, répondit Draco, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis il partit, sans un regard en arrière, à moitié habillé. Plus rien ne comptait. Il allait mourir. Peu importe comment il était fringué, ni comment il marchait, pas même son regard froid ou meurtri... La mort l'attendait, et il n'en avait plus peur!

**Voilà, c'est tout... snif!! Bisous à tous ceux qui passeront par là!**

**Ima******


End file.
